Balada Seorang Kresnik
by zephyrus 123
Summary: WA4/ Kresnik & Yulie/ Ketika sang kakak, Kresnik, menceritakan suatu kisah pada adiknya. Ketika sang kakak berbohong padanya. Pun begitu, Yulie terus mengulang; satu, dua, tiga.


**Disclaimer: Wild Arms 4 belongs to Media. Vision**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**.:Balada Seorang Kresnik:.**

"_Satu. Dua. Tiga—"—Yulie Ahtreide._

Tidak dapat dijabarkan dengan kata-kata betapa Yulie Ahtreide ingin bertemu kakaknya, Kresnik Ahtreide.

Di dunia yang dengan kejamnya menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai tikus laboratorium, hanya ikatan darah yang dapat memadamkan hari-hari penuh kesedihannya. Yulie hanya memiliki Kresnik, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia tidak pernah ingin diselamatkan asalkan kakaknya terus berada di sisinya. Namun sayangnya, di hari yang tidak pernah terhitung, Kresnik menyerahkan tubuhnya sebagai jaminan kehidupan untuk adiknya.

"Kresnik!"

Yulie sungguh tidak membuang waktu untuk menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya. Kali itu, satu hari sebelum Kresnik resmi dibawa, mereka diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu.

"Yulie…." Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu membelai rambut Yulie yang saat itu masih sepuluh tahun.

"Kresnik, kau tidak boleh jauh dariku! Kita harus kabur dari sini!" Yulie melihat sekeliling, mencari celah sekecil apa pun yang dapat ia temukan. "A-aku akan—"

Alih-alih akan beranjak, pergelangan tangan mungilnya ditarik pelan. Kresnik menahannya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Setelah ia dapat mengendalikan rasa takutnya, Kresnik menengadah menatap adiknya yang kini mengeluarkan air mata.

Bahkan Yulie tahu jika kakaknya tidak menahannya, ia tidak akan pernah menemukan celah yang diinginkan. Mereka berdua tahu, tidak pernah ada jalan keluar tanpa pengorbanan.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Kresnik mencoba tertawa di atas kegetirannya. "Duduklah…," lanjutnya sambil menepuk atas dipan.

Gadis kecil itu menurut. Ia kembali duduk di ujung dipan, bersebelahan dengan kakaknya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga Kresnik tidak tahan lagi melihat tetesan air mata adiknya yang terus berjatuhan dalam diam.

"Aku punya cerita. Apa kau mau mendengarnya?"

Yulie tidak menjawab, tetapi pertanyaan Kresnik berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Tapi ada satu syarat," gumamnya sambil menaikkan satu jari telunjuknya. "Jangan menangis jika kau ingin aku bercerita."

Yulie mengangguk pelan. Walaupun sulit, ia mencoba menahan gelimangan air yang memberatkan pelupuknya. Kresnik memahami betapa sulitnya adiknya berusaha. Sebagai gantinya, ia membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Yulie mendengar jelas suara dari pusat kehidupan kakaknya berdegup tidak teratur. Seolah, apa yang Kresnik lakukan juga untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau pernah melihat bintang sebelumnya, Yulie?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Meskipun lebih sering dikurung, ia pernah beberapa kali melihat bintang. Tidak terlalu jelas memang, namun setidaknya cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya agar ia dapat mendengar kelanjutan cerita.

"Dulu sekali, Bintang tercipta di tempat yang amat jauh jaraknya. Dia sering mendengar Bulan dan Matahari bercengkrama tentang Filgaia. Bintang tidak pernah tahu apa itu Filgaia, begitu juga bentuknya. Namun yang pertama kali muncul di pikirannya, Filgaia pastilah tidak akan berbeda dengan Bulan dan Matahari."

Kresnik membelai lembut rambut oranye pucat adiknya. Ia kembali melanjutkan cerita setelah menarik banyak oksigen seakan itu adalah oksigen terakhirnya.

"Semakin sering Bulan dan Matahari bercerita tentang Filgaia yang penuh dengan kehidupan, rasa penasaran yang besar membuat Bintang ingin segera mengunjungi Filgaia. Tidak lama, harapannya dijawab Semesta. Dia ditugaskan untuk menemani Bulan di langit Filgaia.

"Rasa iri melintas saat mengetahui Bulan dan Matahari hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa menit untuk mengulurkan cahayanya hingga ke Filgaia. Pun begitu, lantas tidak membuatnya menguburkan niatnya. Dengan cahayanya yang terang, Bintang, melintasi dimensi ruang dan waktu. Satu tahun, dua tahun; Filgaia tidak kunjung terlihat. Bintang lelah—"

Yulie mengangkat wajahnya, penasaran. Bukan penasaran pada kelanjutan cerita (itu hanya mengisi beberapa persen rasa penasarannya), terlebih pada kalimat yang digantung Kresnik.

"Kenapa?" Yulie mengeluarkan suara karena Kresnik tidak kunjung bercerita.

Alih-alih bergumam, Kresnik menampilkan senyum simpul. Ia mengabaikan wajah penasaran adiknya. Jelas binar kecokelatan Yulie menunjang rautnya.

Malam semakin merajai, udara dingin menggantung di setiap sudut kamar. Ia menarik selimut yang terlipat rapi di ujung dipan lalu menyampirkannya di bahu Yulie.

"Bintang lelah, namun pulang pun percuma. Dia sudah terlalu jauh. Dengan semangat yang dia coba untuk kumpulkan kembali, Bintang kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kau tahu, Yulie, berapa tahun yang dibutuhkannya untuk sampai di Filgaia?"

Yulie berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan benda-benda yang menggantung di angkasa luar. "Mungkin lima tahun…? Ah, tidak, pasti enam tahun."

Kresnik terkekeh mendapati jawaban polos adiknya. Dan itu membuat Yulie merasa lega. Bahkan ia tidak sadar, ia telah melupakan masalah yang menunggu kakaknya di sebalik pintu.

"Delapan tahun—delapan tahun yang Bintang habiskan hanya untuk melihat Filgaia, itu juga dari kejauhan."

Yulie tercenung. Enam tahun merupakan waktu terlama yang dapat ia pikirkan, ternyata ada yang lebih lama dari itu.

"Pertama yang Bintang lihat dari Filgaia hanya kegelapan. Dia tidak dapat melihat apa pun; kalaupun terlihat, hanya sebatas sabur… karena itu Bintang sangat kecewa. Perjalanannya terasa percuma. Sangat percuma.

"Apa yang ia lihat ternyata tidak seindah di bayangan. Berhari-hari bintang menghilang dari langit Filgaia. Bulan datang padanya suatu hari, menanyakan alasan."

"Kenapa kau tidak menemaniku?" tanya Bulan.

"Aku tidak melihat 'kehidupan' yang kalian bilang." Terdengar suara getir dari Bintang.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu aku hanya melihat apa yang kau lihat? Beribu-ribu tahun aku di sini, semua hanya samar. Matahari jelas akan melihat kehidupan yang sesungguhnya, tapi tidak untuk kita. Aku mencoba melihat semua terbalik. Melihat tidak hanya dari indra penglihatan, bukan?"

Bintang ingin menyela, namun lidahnya terbata, seperti ada perasaan lain yang menahannya. Tidak seharusnya ia mengeluh hanya karena tidak melihat "kehidupan" yang ia cari. Jika ia kecewa, jelas Bulan lebih kecewa.

Bulan bergumam, "Aku iri pada Matahari yang dapat melihat keindahan Filgaia, aku iri pada awan yang bisa datang pada saat apa pun, aku iri pada angin yang terus berembus, tapi di sisi gelap inilah aku harus bertugas.

"Mungkin saja aku tidak bisa berada di tempat yang aku inginkan, tapi di sinilah aku bisa lebih berharga dari apa pun. Malam tanpa setitik cahaya… mimpi buruk, bukan? Karena itu, kau sangat dibutuhkan ketika aku tidak ada. Dengan jajaran konstelasimu, kau dapat menjadi penunjuk arah bagi siapa pun yang ada di Filgaia. Setiap malam."

Kresnik mengembuskan napas panjang. Satu dari kisah yang ia ciptakan terasa sangat membantu di saat-saat sekarang. Hanya adiknyalah yang membuat pemuda itu dapat mengumpamakan segala keterikatan yang mengukung dan segala harapan yang terbelenggu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Kresnik.

"Tidak. Tidak semua. Mungkin aku harus banyak membaca buku tentang benda-benda luar angkasa."

Kontan jawaban polos adiknya membuatnya tergelak setelah sekian lama ia sempat melupakan cara untuk tertawa. Ia mengacak-acak rambut oranye pucat Yulie kemudian. Gadis kecil itu hanya membalas perlakukan kakaknya dengan memeluknya kembali. Semakin erat.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi Kresnik."

"Tidurlah."

"Tidak!"

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Malam yang terus bergulir menjadi larut, membuat kelopak mata Yulie terasa berat. Setiap Kresnik mencoba untuk lepas dari pelukan adiknya, Yulie selalu menahannya.

"…Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Tidurlah."

"Kau bohong!"

"Kalau begitu hitung sampai tiga. Setiap hitungan ketiga, buka matamu. Aku akan di sini."

Yulie tidak merespons, namun itu cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Kresnik.

_Satu. Dua. Tiga—masih ada._

_Satu. Dua. Tiga—masih ada._

_Satu. Dua—_

_Kresnik memang bohong._

**.:123:.**

_Satu. _

_Dua. _

_Tiga._

Yulie menghela napas berat. Atap penginapan terpantul di pupilnya alih-alih sosok Kresnik. Tidak tahu sudah berapa ribu kali ia terus mengulang hitungannya sejak lima tahun lalu.

Masih dalam posisi berbaring, pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling. Raquel masih tertidur di dipan tidak jauh darinya. Pastilah Jude dan Arnaud juga belum bangun.

Yulie mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap jendela kaca tanpa tirai. Walaupun samar, ia dapat melihat cahaya bintang yang temaram.

_Mungkin saja aku tidak bisa berada di tempat yang aku inginkan, tapi di sinilah aku bisa lebih berharga dari apa pun._

Kalimat Bulan dalam cerita Kresnik muncul begitu saja.

"Seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari dulu… seharusnya aku menghiburmu sebelum kaupergi, bukan malah sebaliknya… seharusnya—"

Pun begitu, masih ada kepercayaan yang tersisa dari reruntuhan hatinya. Ia percaya Kresnik akan datang. Entah bagaimana.

_Satu. _

_Dua. _

_Tiga—_

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_


End file.
